


Tenn's Worst Nightmare

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: Slight spoilers for part 3 and part 4 of the game!I wrote this before part 4 started."I was really shocked as well. Nanase-san wasn't even in the running the last 2 years and suddenly this year he is number 1" Anesagi said."Ahaha" Ryu laughed awkwardly and looked at Tenn and then Gaku, "Does this mean that Riku-kun is now 'The Most Desired Embrace no.' just like Gaku was?"





	Tenn's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear I wrote this before part 4 started but never got the chance to finish it. After the recent chapter I got motivation to finish this. Hope you guys enjoy it~

"GAKU! RYU! TENN!" Anesagi's voice boomed through every corner of Ryunosuke's apartment, now shared by all the members of TRIGGER.

"What's happen? Why are you shouting?" Gaku asked as he exited his room.

"Anesagi-san! What's wrong?" Ryunosuke peeped from the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

"You guys have to see this" the pink haired male woman/man held a magazine in her hands.

"What's this?" Gaku asked as he sat down on the sofa.

Anesagi put the the magazine on the coffee table. Ryu wiped his hands on a towel and sat beside Gaku.

"This is the monthly issue of idol magazines but first where is Tenn?" their manager asked.

"I think he went out for buying milk" Ryu said.

"I see" Anesagi hummed, "When will be be back?"

"He should be here soon. What is this magazine for?" Ryunosuke asked.

The women signed and picked up the magazine. She flipped some pages and stopped at a certain one

"Here" she put the magazine back on the center. Ryu and Gaku looked at the page and their eyes widened!

"What the hell!!"

"I am afraid this news is going to shock Tenn greatly" Anesagi said.

*Click*

"Why are you all shouting like this?" Tenn snapped as he entered the apartment, "And what's going to shock me greatly?"

"Tenn!" The two men looked at each other.

The said man took off his shoes and put the milk packet in the fridge before sitting down next to Anesagi and looking at the older men with disappointment.

"Mind telling me what's all this is about" he said, "And why is Anesagi-sam here so early in the morning.

For sometime no one said anything. "Look at..this" Gaku slowly pushed the magazine towards Tenn.

With sceptical eyes, the younger man took the magazine and looked at it. Reading it's contents, the man's eyes widened and face became shocked.

"What the fuc-!"

"Tenn language!!" Their manager scolded.

Tenn was extremely confused. There, in his hands, was the monthly issue of idol magazine where the results of this year's 'Most desirable Embrace' was given.

_ **MOST DESIRABLE EMBRACES 2019!** _

_5th_ place_-_ _REN_ _JINGUJI_  
__4th ____place-__ __TAMAKI__ __YOTSUBA__  
__3rd ____place-__ __MINAMI__ _NATSUME_  
2nd place- MIDO TORAO  
1st place-

"RIKU NANASE?!!?" Tenn exclaimed loudly.

  
Gaku and Ryu were shocked by Tenn's outburst but understood his reaction.

"I was really shocked as well. Nanase-san wasn't even in the running the last 2 years and suddenly this year he is number 1" Anesagi said.

"Ahaha" Ryu laughed awkwardly and looked at Tenn and then Gaku, "Does this mean that Riku-kun is now 'The Most Desired Embrace no.' just like Gaku was?"

If looks could kill, Ryu would have been 9 feet under the ground right now.

To be honest Gaku didn't actually mind, 'At least it's not one of this ZOOL guys' he thought.

"It's better to have Nanase have that place instead of some half-assed idols" Gaku shrugged his shoulders, "I have to call him and congratulate him"

Tenn was still silent trying to comprehend the fact that his brother, _his own sick twin brother_, was currently the most desired embrace of Japan.

*ding, dong*

"I will see who it is" Ryunosuke stood up to open the door.

"You guys!"

"Who is it?" Anesagi asked turning to her back.

"TRIGGER!" A familiar voice rang out, "And their beautiful manager!"

"Nagi-kun?!" The said manager's eye widened.

"IDOLiSH7 is here" Mitsuki announced.

"Sorry for coming uninvited" Iori told them, "Nanase-san was requesting on coming a lot"

"And we couldn't say no since he deserved it as well" Yamato said with a sheepish smile.

"About the ranking? We just saw it!" Ryu said excitedly.

"Where is Nanase, we have to congratulate him too" Gaku asked,

"Ohh~ you aren't bothered that your title was taken?" Yamato slung his hands around Gaku's shoulder and said jokingly.

"Well technically it was taken before Nanase-san took it by Mido Torao" Iori pointed out.

"The title never bothered me actually but I am happy it it with someone who is actually serious about it" the silver head replied.

"Oh! That means Rikkun is now gonna be serious about being the most desired embrace in Japan!" Tamaki said suddenly.

"For some reason I can't exactly imagine Riku-kun flirting with women" Sogo laughed awkwardly.

"And don't forget the explicit photoshoots only meant for the No.1 desired embrace of Japan" Yamato smirked.

All this time, the certain twin of the most desired embrace in Japan was quietly listening to the conversation of the other people in the room and fuming on the inside.

The thought of his innocent brother flirting and posing for explicit photos made his blood boil.

"What else did you had to do Yaotome-shi?" Nagi asked the older man.

"Well other from photoshoots there are some acting roles in movies and free fan gatherings" the older man explained.

"Wait when you say acting role do you mean that movie where Gaku made a cameo when he was tiled most desired embrace for the first time?" Ryunosuke asked.

"If I remember correctly it was a bed scene" Sogo said thoughtfully before suddenly snapping out, "I mean I heard it from someone it was a bed scene! Not like I saw it or something!"

"Riku will not be doing any of those things!" Tenn suddenly exclaimed, "It's not his image!"

"Eh! Yaotome you didn't tell Kujo of that day's incident at the bar?" Yamato asked the man who was desperately signing the other man to be quiet.

"What incident?" The glare was directed entirely to Gaku.

"Ahaha it's nothing important, right Nikaido?" Gaku shot a pleading look towards Yamato which he failed to notice, or didn't notice on purpose.

"You see Kujo, few months ago Yaotome and I went for drinking and while at it we heard a pretty interesting conversation" Yamato grinned.

"More like you guys listened on someone's conversation" Mitsuki pointed out.

"That's not the point Mitsu. So continuing the story-

** _Both Gaku and Yamato were drunk and pretty tipsy but sober enough to understand what's going on around them. They were at a private room in a famous club and had their identities hidden._ **

** _"_ ** ** _Yaotome_ ** ** _ I need to leave now, if I get home late than Mitsu will kick my butt" a half drunk, half sober Yamato said slurring._ **

**"Okay, I also need to go or that brat will nag again" **

** _The duo stood up and made their way towards the exit when they were suddenly stopped by a certain girl's voice._ **

** _"Gaku _ ** ** _Yaotome_ ** ** _! No way man!"_ **

** _Both of them stiffened, scared that they have been found out and slowly turned around. They were relieved to see that the girl was only talking with a friend of hers._ **

** _"Yes it's true. 'He is the most sexy man alive and I can't help but fawn over _ ** ** _him'_ ** ** _ is what she said" the other girl said, most probably mimicking another person._ **

** _"Well it's her choice not like we can make do something about it" the girl number one shrugged his shoulders._ **

** _"Hey _ ** ** _Nikaido_ ** ** _ we should probably leave before someone notices us" Gaku said softly._ **

** _"Okay" Yamato replied and was about to leave again when the same voice yet again stopped them again._ **

** _"I mean come on girl how can Gaku _ ** ** _Yaotome_ ** ** _ compete with Riku Nanase?" The second girl snickered. _ **

** _"I know right. Riku-kun is on a complete different level than those wanna be sexy men" _ **

** _"The most sexy thing about him is that everyone believes that he is the pure and innocent type but only is fans who have been observing him since his first performance knows that what he actually is"_ **

** _"_ ** ** _Ahhhh_ ** ** _ I still can't get over that night~"_ **

** _"Me too! Riku is such a hunk! I am definitely gonna vote for him this year!"_ **

** _"Me too!!"_ **

Tenn glared at Gaku and moved towards him. He yanked his collar and pulled him towards him.

"You. Knew. About. The. Ranking" Tenn spat every word.

"O-Oi Tenn! Let me go!" Gaku pleaded, "Someone help me!"

No one wanted to face the angry twin mode so everyone stayed in their place. Luckily the one who came to Gaku's rescue was none other than the new most desired embrace!

"Hey ever-! Eh? Why is Tenn-nii trying to kiss Yaotome-san?"

"Riku!" Tenn snapped out his trance and looked at his brother.

"Nanase-san why are you late, we left the car together" Iori asked him.

Riku gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, when I was leaving the car some fans recognized me and surrounded me"

"Oh!" Nagi exclaimed.

"It's fine, I spoke with them for a while then left" Riku said.

"Huh" Yamato looked at Riku Intensely and smirked, "Riku, is that a lipstick mark on your neck?"

"Wha.!" He quickly covered his neck.

"Let me see!" Tenn yanked his hands and indeed there was a red lipstick mark in Riku's neck.

"Ohhh Rikkun already in the most desirable role"

"Our Riku is all grown up heh?" Mitsuki smirked.

"No no no no no" Tenn held his head, "this can't be happening!"

"Tenn-nii are you okay?" Riku asked.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Omake-

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Oi brat! Why the hell are you screaming so early in the morning?!"

"Tenn! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Huff...Huff....Huff.... I..I think I just....had my worst nightmare"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
Wanna yell about IDOLiSH7? Feel free to DM me in Instagram or Twitter @io_te_ri


End file.
